1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversion adapter that connects medical appliances and a control apparatus for controlling the medical appliances, a medical system that includes the conversion adapter that connects medical appliances and a control apparatus for controlling the medical appliances, and a communication method for a conversion adapter that connects medical appliances and a control apparatus for controlling the medical appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of medical appliance have been proposed as the medical technologies advance, and the functions of those medical appliances have been expanded. For example, those medical appliances may include an electric knife apparatus, an ultrasonic suction apparatus and laser knife apparatus and so forth. These kinds of medical appliances may be used as a stand-alone basis, or multiple kinds of medical appliances may be used in combination as a medical system.
Such a medical system may connect multiple medical appliances to a control apparatus and centrally control the medical appliances. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-95567 proposes an endoscopic system having a central control apparatus that can connect multiple medical appliances each having a different interface and can reproduce details of a treatment performed during an operation faithfully by reducing a time lag caused between/among the medical appliances.